Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Demonios
by jonathaclary
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tus Miedos y Demonios del interior se encuentran todos justos dentro de una ciudad en la que solo entrarías por la persona que mas amas en el mundo? y ¿qué harías si esa persona se encuentra dentro con tu mayor enemigo...?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1: Una Decisión

Era media noche en el instituto de New York cuando Clary estaba despierta sin poder conciliar el sueño, sola, no había nadie en aquel lugar, todos se habían ido a una misión dejándola a ella atrás; estaba aburrida y perturbada por una pesadilla que la perseguía desde hace un par de semanas y que no dejaba de dibujar en su cuaderno una ciudad desolada y destruida, con solo una sombra que abundaba por ella.

Al estar harta de dibujar lo mismo y no poder parar, Clary dejo su lápiz y cuaderno aun lado de su cama para ir a la biblioteca a leer algún libro y tal vez poder despejar su mente, al llegar de inmediato sintió que la observaban desde la oscuridad, pero ignoro ese presentimiento** es imposible, los chicos habían puesto protecciones de sobra, no podía entrar nadie sin que ellos lo sepan**-pensó. Busco un libro que fácilmente capto su atención, va al sillón rojo que estaba a su derecha, se sienta y empieza a leer sin percatarse de la sombra que va hacia ella a sus espaldas, para cuando se da cuenta una manos la inmovilizan y tapan su boca, ella empieza a forcejar pero es inútil no podía moverse, **gritar no es una opción, nadie escucharía**- pensó, al instante una voz interrumpen sus pensamientos **me extrañaste hermanita.**

Sebastián, pero como podía ser y al momento se estremeció y un escalofrió le recorrió los huesos, **pero como, nadie puede pasas las protecciones y no levantar sospechas**-se dijo. Su hermano como si supiera lo que pensaba la saca de dudas.

**de verdad creíste que tus amiguitos te mantendrían alejada por siempre de mí, no eso no es posible, yo soy más fuerte que antes y te llevare conmigo, únete a mi hermanita y gobernaremos el mundo juntos, tu sangre anhela poder**- le dijo. Clary forcejo una vez más para al menos poder quitar su mano de la boca de ella para hablar, Sebastián dándole la oportunidad quito la mano y la voltio cara a él, sin dejar de inmovilizarla.

**Te atraparan Sebastián, si me llevas te buscarían y cuando te encuentren estarás en problemas**- le dijo con odio en su voz.

**Hay hermanita como se nota que todavía eres inocente, para cuando se den cuenta nosotros estaremos muy lejos de aquí**- hablaba con superioridad, Clary sabía que tenía que buscar la forma de salir pero su hermano la atraparía en un segundo.

**Y si no voy contigo, que vas hace**- le reto, tratando de desorbitar a su hermano, pero al ver su ojos vio solo seguridad, su plan no había resultado. **Pues…les diré a mis hombres que vallan tras tus amigos y los maten, los veras morir y todo por tu culpa, así q como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones Ellos o Tu, decide**. - le ordeno.

Clary estaba en shock, sabía que su hermano seria capas de eso y más para hacerla sufrir, pero no iba permitir que ellos salieran heridos, así que la decisión era obvia no iba a dejar que les pasara algo así que dijo- **ELLOS.**


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: ¿En dónde está Clary?

Jace POV

**¿Cómo es posible, donde esta? Quien se la pudo haber llevado o ¿se habrá ido?, no; pero y si le paso algo… Tengo que encontrarla antes de que quede herida o peor, y si…** Pero la voz de sus hermanos lo saco de sus pensamientos-_**Jace, contrólate la vamos a encontrar ya vas a ver que muy pronto Clary va estar aquí con nosotros**_-era Alec; ¨_**como puede estar tranquilo cuando Clary podría estar en peligro¨**_-piensa.

_**No lo sé Alec, tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto y si le pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría- **_estaba asustado, furioso y no sabía qué hacer.

_**Ya deja de lamentarte que así no la vamos a encontrar, estate tranquilo ya te dijimos; Magnus la esta rastreando lo sabes, la va a encontrar y la traeremos devuelta-**_ dijo Izzy, tal vez tenga razón, y estoy exagerando, pero en ese momento Magnus entra y se notaba que no traía buenas noticias, me tense.-_**Les tengo noticias y creo que no les van a gustar**_- todos nos tensamos y no puede evitar más mi furia, tenía que encontrarla y estaba perdiendo tiempo- _**bueno brillitos, no tenemos todo el día, di lo que sabes.**_

_**Mira nephillim estúpido, a mi no me andas hablando de esa forma… los estoy ayudando, mínimo te tendrías que controlar…-**_suspiro, sabia como me sentía y lo que dijera no me controlaría- _**no puedo rastrearla, ni a ella ni quien se la llevo pero tiene esencia demoniaca sin duda y muy fuerte para poder pasar la protecciones, pero su rastro llega hasta la biblioteca y encontré esto tirado en su habitación**_- nos enseña un cuaderno y lápiz, sabia de quien era, todo era de ella, era su cuaderno de dibujo-_** es su cuaderno de dibujos, pero ella nunca lo deja a la vista, es como su diario**_- dije, eso me asusto mas, si estaba tirado algo le paso y no es nada bueno, la atacaron.

_**Magnus si no puedes rastrearlo, ¿qué vamos hacer?, no sabes si está en la ciudad o en otra parte, no podemos ir de aquí a ya sin tener pistas**_- Izzy estaba molesta, se notaba en su voz, clary era su amiga y no dejaría que la dañaran.- _**mi querida Isabel, yo no puedo hacerlo pero no significa que alguien más pueda, conozco a alguien que puede ayudar**_- Magnus como siempre dejándonos a la mitad no lo soporto- _**entonces brillitos, dinos quien es el e iremos.**_

_**El problema es que no es un él, es una ella; más específica la bruja más antigua que hay, incluso más que Lilhit o igual**_- al decir eso Alec se tenso y vio al brujo con algo de celos dibujados en sus ojos.(**si, Magnus y Alec siguen juntos en este finc, para los que aman Malec**).

_**Bueno antes de que estoy pase a una escena, vámonos a donde la bruja, Magnus guíanos**_- dijimos Izzy y yo, no queríamos que estos se pusiera más loco de lo que se veía.

Tiempo después de colocarnos armas y glamures salimos del instituto, pasamos por casi tres manzanas desde el instituto, cuando vimos una pequeña casa con un glamur alrededor, claro, era de pequeñas ventanas y parecía una cabaña, llegamos hasta una puerta de madera de ella salió un hombre grande y fornido, con cabello negro y ojos oscuros- _**lárguense, la gran bruja del tiempo no está recibiendo visitas- **_dijo, antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo Magnus la bloqueo y le dijo al hombre-_**Dígale que es Magnus Bane y que quiere verla urgentemente**_-cerró la puerta y a los minutos después se volvió abrir dándonos paso para poder entrar a la casa, dentro todo estaba oscuro excepto por la tenue luz que daban las velas en el piso, dejándonos ver al menos el pasillo por donde íbamos, al final había una puerta abierta, al fondo de la habitación estaba la pequeña bruja o eso creía, era una pequeña chica que casi no se le podía ver la cara, llevaba una capucha cubriéndola-_**¡¿quién osa interrumpirme en estos momentos?!-**_dijo.

_**Magnus Bane**_-respondió el brujo-_**necesito de tu ayuda Julia, es sobre Clarissa Morgenster, ha desaparecido y no podemos encontrarla; así que pensé que podrías ayudarnos.**_

_**Magnus…que grata sorpresa verte aquí y vienes acompañado**_-dijo la bruja bajando su capucha, tenía el cabello marrón con pequeños destellos rosados, sus ojos eran como los de Magnus solo que en sus ojos no había una raja como de gato lo único idéntico era el color de estos- _**cazadores de sombras si no me equivoco**_- los cuatro asentimos, sin decir nada- _**¿y la desaparición cuando fue?**_

_**Hoy**_-dije, la bruja se giro a mí y me vio por un instante, luego una pequeña sonrisa de lado apareció tan rápido con se fue, y volvió a ver al brujo.

_**¿Fue hoy o se enteraron hoy?**_- pregunto.

_**La segunda opción**_-dijo Magnus- ¿_**puedes rastrearla o saber quien se la llevo?**_

_**Obvio que puedo, que extraño que me pregunte eso; pero bueno ¿tiene algo personal de la chica?**_- le dimos el cuaderno de dibujo de clary, esta lo tomo y empezó a decir cosa en un idioma que no conocía y sus ojos se habían volteado, al rato volvió a estar normal, si eso se podría decir-_**a su amiga se la llevo alguien con esencia demoniaca, pero no es un demonio, tiene algo humano en el**_- mis hermanos y yo nos tensamos, sabíamos quién podía ser pero la pregunta era ¿cómo?-_**si quieren saber donde esta, tendrán que tener un valor muy grande para enfrentarse a peligros inimaginables, tendrán que ir a lugares más allá de su mundo, ¿de verdad serian capaces de ir hasta el mismo infierno por ella?-**_no debían pensarlo, con solo una mirada todos sabían que estaban de acuerdo, serian capaces- _**SI**_- dijeron todos al unísono.

_**Entonces prepárense, porque hay veces que cuando encuentras algo no es igual a como lo recuerdas…**_- y las velas se apagaron, dando a entender de que la bruja se había ido.


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Un extraño momento

Clary POV

Me desperté dentro de una habitación, acostada en una cama matrimonia con sabanas de seda color negro y alrededor de esta había un closet de madera, un espejo de cuerpo completo y una puerta a su lado izquierdo que de seguro era el baño. ¨ ¿_**Dónde estoy?¨-**_pienso. Al levantarme pase por el espejo y me observe, tenia puesta una pijama de conjunto (short y camiseta) blancos, ¨¿_**Sebastián me puso esto cuando dormía?¨**_, estremecí al pensar en Sebastián tocándome;__fui al armario a buscar algo con que taparme al menos antes de salir, al abrir se encontró con un montón de vestidos, pantalones y camisas de todo tipo, tomo un pantalón negro, una camisa esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos, unas zapatillas negras y una chaqueta, _**no podría escapar, ni atacarlo así que tendría que buscar la forma de ganarme su confianza**_-pensé, me cambie y Salí de la habitación.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando me pega un olor a comida recién hecha, ¨_**mmm….que rico, ¿quién estará cocinando?¨ **_Seguí el aroma hasta unas puertas, al abrirlas me sorprendí al ver.

Sebastián.

Es mi oportunidad, a empezar el teatro.

_**¿Se puede saber qué estas cocinando?**_-le pregunte, haciendo que se girara a mí.

_**Oh. Ya despertaste; son huevos y tocino, ¿quieres?**_- me dice de una forma tranquila, por que estará tan tranquilo, no sé porque pero eso me hace sentir un frio corriendo por mi espalda, _**algo trama**_- me dije a mi misma

_**Si, gracias…. Y ¿dónde estamos?**_-¨_**mi curiosidad como siempre saliendo a flote en los momentos más indicados¨-**_ pénese con sarcasmo.

_**Estamos en la Ciudad de Demonios**_- dijo colocando dos platos de comida en la mesa e invitándome a sentarme.

_**¿Ciudad de Demonios?**_-repetí sin saber de qué me hablaba- **no había escuchado de este lugar.**

_**Claro que no, tus queridos amigos y la clave te siguen manteniendo segada por lo que parece, pero si lo deseas puedo explicarte**_- me ofreció, no sé que me molesto mas, si le diera la razón de que no sabía casi nada de el mundo de las sombras o que insultara a mis amigos.

_**Explica, entonces**_-le dijo con algo de molestia en mi voz.

Me miro divertido por un momento, como si le diera gracia que necesitara de él para saber donde estaba.

_**Come y te explicare**_ – dijo, se levanto de su asiento y salió por la puerta, comí rápido, quería que me dijera lo que sabía, tal vez podría usar algo en su contra o se le escapara algo que me funcione para más adelante.

Termine de comer y segundos después Jonathan llega con un par de libros en mano, me levanto y coloco el plato en el lavadero me volteo y lo pesco mirándome mientras colocaba los libros en la mesa, camine a su lado, al llegar me mostro un libro que decía: ¨ciudad de almas¨. _**¿No habías dicho que era la ciudad de demonios?**_- pregunte curiosa, me sonaba ese nombre, pero de donde.

_**Sí, pero hace muchos años este lugar no se llamaba así, quieres saber, te diré desde el principio, ahora siéntate y escucha**_- dijo sin mirarme, lo obedecí, que mas podía hacer.

Abrió el libro en donde se ilustraba una ciudad iluminada por un brillo que venía del centro de la ciudad, se parecía algo a Idris, pero la estructura era diferente, como si fuera solo pequeño pueblo.

_**Se dice que hace mucho tiempo atrás, en una ciudad que se creía que era la entrada o el pasaje al fin del mundo, la ciudad de almas era un lugar en donde habitaba la luz del mundo y las almas de la luz, pero tiempo después de que esta se formara y fuera habitada por esos seres una sombra o una figura oscura caminaba entre ellos, sin ser visto. Un día un alma de la luz lo vio vagando por los caminos, este al darse cuenta ataco al ser y poco a poco lo oscureció hasta convertirlo en una sombra, tiempo después se dice que la ciudad fue atacada, pero nadie sabe que fue exactamente que la ataco**_- en eso pasa la pagina y se ve una ciudad destruida y olvidada por el mundo, destruida y oscura, con solo garabatos o sombras en algunas partes de ella, caminando por todos lados-_** unos dicen que la ciudad se hundió en una gran oscuridad, otros dicen que la sombra fue poco a poco cambiando a las almas de luz hasta apoderarse de la ciudad completa y otros creen que fue una maldición la que derribo la ciudad en pedazos y habitada por las sombras**_- culmino la historia pero todavía no entendía por qué se llamaba así.

_**Pero todavía no entiendo porque la llaman así, si fue una sombra o la oscuridad la que destruyo la ciudad debería ser de las sombras o la oscuridad, no de demonios**_- le dije sin entender lo que trataba de decirme con esa historia.

_**La llaman así por que los demonios son oscuridad, odio, todo lo malo para los mundanos, no es así. Es una forma de representarla ya que no se sabe que fue lo que paso**_- dijo parándose, cerrando el libro y guiándome a una sala de entrenamiento por lo que podía ver- **ya **_**te dije lo que deseabas saber, ahora a entrenar.**_

_**¿Entrenar?**_- pregunte confundida, el entrenarme a mí, a caso está loco.

_**Si, vamos a adentrarnos en la ciudad, dentro hay algo que quiero y vas a venir conmigo pero hay que entrenarte para que puedas luchar o morirás al segundo de entrar**_- dijo- _**tú elige-**_se inclino hacia mí y me murmuro cerca de mi oído-_**Ya que tus amiguitos te mantienen mansita para no preocuparse por un Morgenster tan poderoso como tú, te lo dije tu sangre pide poder pero ellos te reprimen,**_-se separo de mi y fue a la puerta, reformulando su pregunta anterior.

Suspire- _**está bien, entrenemos**_-pasaron como casi 3 horas pero me enseño todo lo que necesitaba para luchar y cazar a pesar de todo un Nephillim tiene que saber todo eso y Jonathan lo sabía y me lo enseño lo básico en tres horas a la perfección, según él; todavía tenía que saber mucho pero algo es algo, y a pesar de todo es un buen maestro- _**al atardecer seguiremos, si eso quieres o podemos seguir mañana**_- me dijo, si me entrenaba así en poco tiempo podría luchar como él o eso fue lo que dijo, al parecer tengo potencia, estabilidad y fortaleza. **Y podrías escapar de este lugar**-pensé.

_**Al atardecer, quiero que me enseñes todo lo necesario y gracias por las clases**_- dije mientras salía del salón, tenía que ducharme estaba cansada y me estaba gustando estar ahí, quien diría que podría ser bueno estar con él, **¿a caso me estoy volviendo loca?-**pensé.

_**Muy bien, hasta entonces…Oh y tú vas hacer la cena hoy**_- dijo con diversión en su voz.

Me gire y lo vi con cara de pocos amigos- _**si quieres morir con solo comer un plato, ok; porque si cocino voy hacerlo como Isabell, tú eliges**_- dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

_**NOOOOO…. Cocino yo, cocino yo mejor…cuando estuve cerca de ella en la cocina casi me manta con solo probarlo**_- dijo con cara de espanto y temor en su voz. Me reí, enserio se lo había creído, mejor no lo hago sufrir mas ya habrá mucho tiempo para eso- _**estoy jugando, cocino yo y vas a ver que te va en cantar**_- con eso ultimo Salí de la habitación, viendo a Sebastián por el rabillo del ojo como en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa.

**Antes de que te vayas clary, te puedo pedir que no me digas Sebastián, sabes muy bien que no es mi nombre**-Dice.

**Está bien**- con eso me fui a mi habitación. **De verdad estoy loca**-pensé.


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Pistas

**Un mes después**

Estaban en el instituto, ya había pasado un mes y no sabían como encontrarla, las pistas que le había dejado la bruja seguían siendo ridículas y sin sentido. Ayer llegaron Luke, Marise y Jocelyn; les contamos todo lo que sabíamos y que estábamos buscando a Clary pero no tenían éxito con las pistas y el lugar en donde estaba, claro sabía quien era, era obvio Sebastian o Jonathan se la había llevado pero a lo que todos le llamaba la atención es que no había ninguna pista de pelea o que en la biblioteca haya habido un ataque.

Hoy estábamos todos en el instituto, excepto por Magnus que por lo que dijo venia en camino y tenía que decirnos algo importante, en la biblioteca estaban tratado de averiguar que había pasado, sin ataque, sin objetos rotos y ninguna forma de ver que allí había pasado un secuestro lo único que creían era que ella se había ido con el por su propia voluntad, sin pelear.

_**Chicos, no creen que deberían descansar, nosotros seguiremos y le avisaremos de alguna novedad-**_ dijo Marise.

_**Mamá, queremos esperar un rato, si Magnus llega y no estamos, tal vez nos perdamos de algo, preferimos estar aquí-**_Alec sabía que ninguno de sus hermano se irían sin saber antes algo que les diera esperanza por encontrarla. Al momento después entra Magnus, todos nos volteamos y dirigimos una mirada de ¨dinos que son buenas noticias¨- _**ya sé a que se refería Julia, todo lo que nos dijo, a excepción de una cosa y quería que me ayudaran con eso.**_- los tres hermanos se pararon al mismo tiempo, esperando a que dijera algo mas o tendrían que sacárselo, estaban artos de solo hablar y hablar pero no encontrar nada- **ella se refería a la ciudad de almas**- hablaba como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, nos explico y nadie entendía porque se la llevaría a un lugar así

**Pero si es una ciudad de luz como dijiste, que querría Jonathan o Sebastian con mi hija en ese lugar**- dijo Jocelyn con un deje de tristeza y melancolía en su voz.

**Julia me dio esto**-nos enseño la carta escrita a mano por la bruja-**encontré el lugar en donde esta, pero eso ya lo saben y necesito su ayuda para saber más de ella después de todo esa ciudad de algún modo está conectada a los cazadores de sombras.**

Todos miraron la los Señores Lightwood, Jocelyn y Luke en busca de alguna expresión de reconocimiento con la ciudad. Todo suspiraron al reconocer que sabían de la ciudad la señora Lightwood busco un libro que estaba oculto en los estantes de la biblioteca, al regresar les conto a los menores la historia de la ciudad de demonios.

**¿Pero si la ciudad está destruida que habría dentro que quiera Sebastián?**- pregunto Alec.

**Al ser una ciudad de luz dentro se oculta un poder que solo los ángeles más poderosos tienen, por eso se llevo a Clary solo un ángel puede reclamar ese poder**-Robert busco una imagen el libro de la ciudad antes de ser destruida y en ella salía una luz del centro de la ciudad-**ahí es donde se supone que debe estar el poder**

**Entonces tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde-**dijeron Jace e Izzy.

**Sí, pero no sabemos dónde está.**

**Es cierto Magnus, pero según el libro hay forma de encontrarla dentro de Alicante**-dijo Jocelyn con el libro en mano

**Pues que esperamos vámonos-**dijo Jace saliendo a buscar sus cosa para irse


End file.
